Scrabble Photos Tournament 2
The Scrabble Photos Tournament has been returned and begin a new cycle of the tournament for players list in the photos. There is the total of thirty-two candidates are promoting the picture of their choice and make it profile picture in some shows. The tournament was confirmed on October 25, 2015. The rule is same as the last Scrabble Photos Tournament. It was the second big event that happens on October 25, 2015, with the total of 144 players. It is about to become the best player in the world of Jayvees Scrabble. Scrabble Photos Tournament 2015 was delayed the whole January 2016 to April 2016 because of the event but will return on April 16, 2016. The Player Positions will be played on June 2016. Development Steve and I create this kind of event. My father encourages me to do better with photo editing so I did. The registration took 6 hours from 6:00 pm - 12:00 am. The total of registered players are 144 including the two experts Lizaru and Elbuzt. Lizaru and Elbuzt are both made into Contestant Positions. Meanwhile, before the two experts were forced to signed by Nortis. Eahgnod came back to scrabble world shocking everyone inside of the arena and wanted to register in scrabble. Steve become frustrated and challenge Dong Hae a duel for the entry which Eahgnod wins against Steve by a 299-274 in the favor of Eahgnod. Steve was retracted and congratulated Eahgnod for the win and applies the slot but he would laugh if he was chosen by the bonut mechanics. Jayvees fully finished the article within the table with a list of all players while Nara or Narra are revealed to be same player. So the last slot has been filled to Destiny Rose. Jayvees finally revealed about the payments that the lowest earns are the losers of the first battles, then the seat helper, followed by usherettes, followed by a cameraman, followed by a witness and followed by judges and the highest earn are players. If 32 players the earning are now based on winnings, the losers of 32 round earned high, higher earned for 16, higher and higher earned for 8, very higher earned for 4, highest earned if he/she was 4 (3rd-runner up). For the three finalists, the 2nd-runner up earns high that was higher than the last mentions it was followed by 1st-Runner Up and last but not the last the highest earn that total of 1000000 pesos are Champion. The Champion guaranteed represented by Jayvees Dale Mante to profile picture. On November 4, 2015, article that the names for the registered players below are now fully revealed and because of that the real games has begun on November 5, 2015. The battle of Judge Seat will ever start on around 5:00 PM and it will feature all four games to declared the official judge of this tournament. On November 09, 2015 the board links all text in Battle heading in all second headers. On November 27, 2015, Jayvees updates the amount of winners and losers of Usherette stage. Jayvees excludes one game of Seat Helper at the time he decided to fill all for seat helpers. In January 2016 that the Scrabble Photos Tournament 2 was delayed because of real life and it took four months until April 16, 2016 and the game finally resume on that date and finishes the last four games of Seat Helper. The name Scrabble Photos Tournament (2015) was changed into Scrabble Photos Tournament 2 due to years passing by according to Jayvees. Bunot Mechanics Bunot means pulling out which means it was a mechanic that like drawing a tile rack in scrabble. Here you can select first thirty-two players, then followed by three judges, then nine cameraman that befits the angle for my dream world, also their are ten witnesses and eleven helper that was the total of sixty registered people will have a big money but the lose selected will have a small amount of money of 1000 pesos. This time Steve will hoping for Eahgnod that luck is not on his side anymore with this Bunot Mechanics even Lizaru and Elbuzt can't survive with that. Starting on October 28, 2015, that Jayvees decides to write down all of the participants until it finished but the actual bunot will be finished. The first bunot are now held on October 29, 2015, around 8:50 pm to 10:20 pm and this first 72 contestants are revealed. Jayvees knows the rules are Dangerous 40, Safe 32, Dangerous 40 again and Safe 32 again. The Dangerous 40 have only participated in the game but Safe 32 are now taking part to represent the picture of their designated bunot or number. The bonut entry finally ends on October 31, 2015, and will reveal on registered players heading section. Photos This will take finish on two days are October 26-27, 2015 so as of now. 16 photos have been submitted and made by Jayvees on October 26, 2015. 16 photos have been submitted and made by Jayvees again on October 27, 2015. Registered Players We are having the list of 144 players but I create the table and filling all numbers from 1 to 144. In Number, I do 0001 instead of 001 to prevent some confusion of a number of players. On October 28, 2015, I listed in this article of a whole number of players but there without a link. The age of all those are now in discussion and will be written apart on that day of October 29, 2015. Seat Helper roles are revealed and written as of November 18, 2015. Cameraman are now completely revealed on December 3, 2015. Jayvees now plays first half of Seat Helper for four games.It was announced again by Jayvees at another play will be on December 26, 2015. The Cameraman fills five games on May 5, 2016 and the four last Cameraman position but they include One Witness position such as Witness No. 01 are played on May 10, 2016. Battles In this setup they began battling with each other to take the job. Judge The person who commentating the fight especially a second highest salary to make job. Judge salary would earn 10,000 pesos while the defeated would earn 1,000 pesos and decide them to departure. The battle starts on November 05, 2015. Winners The judges are Ivaraw, Kalaxia, Zuzela and Maramaka. Ivaraw surpasses Eredar with effort and bingo, Kalaxia bingo two times that Morgana have no chance to reach 180 scores, Two players in Judge 3 have the best fight in Judge Battle they gained 368-330 Zuzela lead, and Maramaka defeats Antinanco with 356-268 scores. The judge list are now official. Usherette The person who received tickets from the paid audience and also it becomes second lowest salary of money earning lower than Seat Helper job and all losers. Usherette salary would earn 8,000 while the defeated would earn 1,000 pesos and the board let them to decide them to departure. We have two dates the first four are November 12, 2015 & the last three and first one of Seat Helper will declared on November 13, 2015. Winners The usherettes are Dynamo, Qi, Agodnon and Divulge confirmed on November 12, 2015. Dynamo surpass Ventos with Bingo with the score of 289-278. Qi destroys Crusada in the game of Scrabble. Agodnon stops Paris leading score by 253-250 and Divulge becomes buzzer beater in Scrabble by 1 point differences. On Around November 18 and 19 the three fights for the usherette winners are now revealed: Abraxia, Cloud and Kitanosawa. Abraxia destroys Bantog with the score of 364-272, Cloud manage to defeat Quiapo by 331-251 and Kitanosawa barely won on the match with the score of 300-284. Seat Helper The only role is to assist people to find a seat. The people who earliest to came are seat to the very front seat it continue until it fill the very back of the seat. It looks like making a line formation in the flag ceremony. It has lowest paid salary but it has higher than all losers. Seat Helpers would earn 2,000 while the defeated would earn 1000 pesos. Winners The fourth game of November 18, 2015 that Slark won the match against Jt. In December 3-4, 2015 the four games are now happened. The first match between the competitors for Seat Helper #02 as the winner is Aniki. The second match is Seat Helper #03 leading the winner is Galactic. Seat Helper #04 confirms the win of Persia while in Seat Helper #05 confirms the win of Subaru with flawless victory. The last four games of Seat Helper was begun on April 16, 2016 and because of that it was successful. The fifth match for Seat Helper #06 between Bellarius and Anti-Hint and the winner is Anti-Hint. For Seat Helper #07 between Viceroy and Gil resulting the winner is Viceroy. For Seat Helper #08 between Zy and Red resulting the winner is Zy. And lastly for Seat Helper #09 between Franky and Zigred and the winner is Franky. Anti-Hint, Viceroy and Red make the Bingo but two out of three are winners except Red who was being putting a less effort than the other contestantt make him eliminated and was consolidated. Cameraman People who othen film or scope the entire studio with the angle. They can even view everywhere including the VIP. The salary is greater than Seat Helper but less than Witness. Cameraman would earn 4,000 pesos while the defeated would earn 1,000 pesos. Winners The first five games of Cameraman tournament begins on May 05, 2016. In Cameraman #01 Anonay bingo-ing the way of victory and defeats Lacetter in the match. In Cameraman #02 Seria obviously destroys Hera in the game with Bingo Scrabble attack. Also In Cameraman #03 Jestardin completely destroys Triad in the game. In Cameraman #04 Zaboog survives the game and defeats Aldub with just a Scrabble and because of letter deduction this Zaboog stands tall. And in Cameraman #05 Kira defeats Edgeworth in the game. On May 10, 2016 that Karl wins against Wright for the position of Cameraman No. 06 with the score of (289-259). Then Atlus victory over Kinglor for Cameraman No. 07 with the score of (294-287). Meiram destroys Valkyrie for Cameraman No. 08 with the score of (411-254) and because of it Meiram gain the achievement. In Cameraman No. 09 Phonicia and Volare getting in a tie with the score of (291-291) but Volare has one bingo but Phonicia hasn't then the decision is Volare earn the position of Cameraman No. 09. Witness People can film beneath or hidden from the cameraman, from lobby room and all inside of it. They can scoop and interview with the people around it helps the worth of the show with them. It cannot be detailable without them. Witness would earn 6,000 pesos while the defeated would earn 1,000 pesos. Winners In Witness No. 01 game become extreme as Egalang and Athena are both hardworking to the game. The result was Athena emerged victorious over Egalang with the score of 327-401. Both two people having a Bingo once and in its aftermath that Egalang will be his final participation on this tournament. Anoswat won the match against Kitour with the score of 385-323 and Anoswat gain the position of Witness No. 02. Tranquil successfully gain the position of Witness No. 03 by defeating Quasar with the score of 357-338. Xyz successfully gain the position of Witness No. 04 because he defeats Ayvees with the score of 391-318 and it was huge profit. In Witness No. 05 Scrin manage to win the match over Jose with the score of 335-287 and therefore Scrin gain that position. In Witness No. 06 Jagore survives the match against Quasimodo with the score of 308-273 therefore Jagore gains that position. On Witness No. 07 Apollo wins the match via score change with the score 326-331 Apollo is now on the lead in the end against El Kristine. On Witness No. 08 that Jajude was victorious over Duvag with the score of 369-341 and therefore Jajude is now Witness No. 08. In Witness No. 09 Rei destroys Noob with the score of 347-227 and because of this Rei gain that position on his earnest desire for warrior player. In Witness No. 10 Balrog demonstrate his champion style of playing matches against Lala, Balrog defeats Lala with the score of 299-282 therefore Balrog gain that position. Skrin swiftly wins against Mary with the score of 309-310 although Mary thought that she win by not putting X and J but it was surpassed by Skrin Scrabble thanks to -16 score that Skrin he miraculously won the match. The eleven witness position has been filled. Players Players are the main role in Scrabble Photos Tournament they are represent the picture of their designated assigns. The photos to be hailed a profile picture but they are the highest earning for the role. The more you the more you earn high salaries. Salaries Jayvees and Steve implement a salary as of April 17, 2016 and it might be peaceful. Example the First Bunot is X and Second Bunot is Y, if X wins against Y then X advance to the tournament championship and Y will earn 5,000 pesos (this might better than Seat Helper and Cameraman but worse than Witness and Usherette). In the tournament the players who lost in First Stage will earn 10,000 pesos (same as Judge salary). In for the Second Stage will earn 20,000 pesos. The Quarter Finals will earn 30,000 pesos. Semi-Finals will earn 40,000 pesos. Finals will earn 50,000 pesos. And the Champion will earn 100,000 pesos and his profile picture is now shown. There was First Place, Second Place, Third Place and Fourth Place. And it enabled to battle of two players who lost in Semi-Final for the Third Place and Fourth Place. Winners Leaving The defeated players were allowed to leave without stopping but the winner will stay and do the job they may. November 12, 2015 that Antinanco, Crusada, Inasmuch, Eredar and Morgana left the tournament after they lost. Inasmuch decides to leave because of Scrabout 2015, Antinanco leaves to get home, Crusada leaves to get back to his work, Eredar and Morgana leaves with unknown reason at first but revealed by they have the job to do. April 17, 2015 that Bellarius, GIl, Red and Zigred left the tournament after their lost. May 05, 2016 that Lacetter, Hera and Edgeworth left the tournament after their lost. May 10, 2016 that Egalang bid farewall of Scrabble Photos Tournament 2 and he thank everything with it because he decide to join Scrabout 2015 for his friends. May 14, 2016 that Quasimodo, Duvag, Lala and Mary left the tournament after their lost. Confirmed Images This is two images one is a human who is most same picture but in his background is mostly different. Scrabout01.jpg|Scrabout 01 represents the entire view of Niagara Waterfall Scrabout02.jpg|Scrabout 02 represents a taxi of Niagara Falls Scrabout03-0.jpg|Scrabout 03 represents Philippine Arena Scrabout04.jpg|Scrabout 04 represents the Levi Stadium Scrabout05.jpg|Scrabout 05 represents Hinatuan Enchanted River Scrabout06.jpg|Scrabout 06 represents Mt. Apo in Davao City Scrabout07.jpg|Scrabout 07 represents Cherry Blossom in Toronto Scrabout08.jpg|Scrabout 08 represents a Yosemite Scrabout09.jpg|Scrabout 09 represents Heaven Scrabout10.jpg|Scrabout 10 represents Hell Scrabout11.jpg|Scrabout 11 represents a building that was made in Canada Scrabout12.jpg|Scrabout 12 represents Lotus Building Scrabout13.jpg|Scrabout 13 represents Interior Design of the Building Scrabout14.jpg|Scrabout 14 represents Office Building Scrabout15.jpg|Scrabout 15 represents CEO Office Scrabout16.jpg|Scrabout 16 represents Night Park Scrabout17.jpg|Scrabout 17 represents the view of Mt. Everest Scrabout18.jpg|Power 18 represents Power! Scrabout19.jpg|Scrabout 19 represents the Bedroom Scrabout20.jpg|Scrabout 20 represents the view of Red Sea Scrabout21.jpg|Scrabout 21 represents Pyramid Scrabout22.jpg|Scrabout 22 represents Chinatown in the night Scrabout23.jpg|Scrabout 23 represents The Courtroom Scrabout24.jpg|Scrabout 24 represents Cruise Ship called Majesty of the Seas Scrabout25.jpg|Scrabout 25 represents Volcano Scrabout26.jpg|Scrabout 26 represents Underwater of a Sea Scrabout27.jpg|Scrabout 27 represents the real life version of Tree of Life Scrabout28.jpg|Scrabout 28 represents the Cloud that relaxes Scrabout29.jpg|Scrabout 29 represents the Super Highway Scrabout30.jpg|Scrabout 30 represents the interior of Church Scrabout31.jpg|Scrabout 31 represents Eiffel Tower Scrabout32.jpg|Scrabout 32 represents Rome Colosseum Delays For the whole January 2016 the tournament will not be occurred this month because of Uncharted Series and Need For Speed Rivals by PS4. Also the birthday of Jayvees' grandmother on coming January 25, 2016. Scrabout delays took too long and finally Jayvees decide to make its return from the hiatus on April 2016. Category:Tournament Category:2015 Event Category:2016 Event